Black Silence
by RedFaerie22
Summary: An evil entity lurks on earth, silently harming the humans. Asgard must step in and help quietly, so they send in the sorcerer to investigate. Post Thor, possibly Loki OC, we will see where it goes. This story is meant to be scary, if you are lighthearted you have been warned!. enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Norse mythology is very interesting and when I was reading it I came across this idea. It is a horror story for all intents and purposes so it will be graphic. I love the anti hero and the villain in any story, which is why my characters do not fit the norm of a hero and heroine falling in love idea. Constructive criticism is welcome. I wasnt originally going to post this story but what the hell, we'll see what happens.

Chapter 1

There was a strange clatter coming from the other room that awoke him in the middle of the night. He first thought it was in a dream, or maybe a nightmare, but as he rubbed his eyes he became aware of reality. Steady taps, then the clatter, loud and drawn out, as if whomever was making the noise kept falling.

Had he been less terrified he would have run into the other room to see what the source was, but in his gut he felt an impending doom at finding the answer, so he grabbed the closest blunt object he could find, a bat. _It would have to do_. He moved slowly, shaking. _Something wasn't right._ His thoughts froze and all he could focus on was his breathing. He became increasingly aware of how loud it was.

The hallway was cold and humid from the winter snow, but he didn't seem to notice the freezing touch of the ground below his bare feet. A soft, tiny screech echoed through the hall, making him pause only for a moment before continuing. His body almost felt like it was moving on its own accord. The door to his study was in front of him now, old and heavy. It stood slightly open, odd considering it was normally locked.

Then came the ringing.

He could feel it move around in his head, and although it was dull at first it slowly increased as he pushed the door open. There was no pain, only slow drawn out irritation. It was an odd sensation he had never felt, like fingernails breaking on a chalkboard but deep down in his skin. He wanted to crumble but only stood to face an empty room.

The window was where he saw the figure. Definitely human, perhaps female? Seemingly desperate and weak. He felt the odd sensation begin to coil its way down his spine and give him goose bumps. Or was it the cold?

The echoes stopped and the figure turned slightly. He wanted to attack but sheer terror made him drop his bat. Reality became blurry as she turned towards him. He couldn't remember how long it took for him to get close to her before she was right up next to him putting her arms around him. Coddling him as if he were a child. The fear faded slightly before she dug her fingernails into his neck and ripped. Black silence followed.

_**Asgard, the not too distant future**_

Rushed footsteps echoed through the great halls as Loki and Thor hurried to a meeting with the Aesir. The Allfather had called it unexpectedly, in a time of peace which was highly unusual. The brothers were silent as they walked, having already had an argument over what possibilities lay in store for this encounter. The door lay ahead of them and both hesitated, exchanging glances of worry, before entering.

This meeting was not about war, and yet held almost an equal amount of importance to the Allfather, King Odin. The Aesir was in full order and everyone fell silent as he held up his hand.

"I am aware of the oddity surrounding this called gathering, so I will get straight to the point. As we here in the Higher Realms have been aware of for years, Midgard has begun to rise above its neighboring dominions by discovering science and technology not of the other worlds in their midst. The humans have been unlocking secrets to the universe and its laws more in the past 100 years of their time than in their entire history combined. Their planet has undergone extreme changes because of this, some brought on through sheer chance, others with full intent." He hesitated as an image made from some sort of metallic material began to rise from the middle of the table. They all watched as it formed an image none had seen in a millennia. "The humans have been experimenting on genetic code, the building block of life, for years and have only recently made a breakthrough. The problem is that they think this breakthrough is new, when in fact all they have done is awaken something ancient. _Halja"_ The particles before them formed a symbol of the goddess lying atop the serpent, with hunger and famine, the dish and the knife in her hands.

At the mention of her name everyone in the room instantly grew uneasy and squeamish, wondering why she would leave her distant dark world.

"Midgard has proven that they can deal with their own problems, but I fear that this may be too much for them to handle. I have called this council to see what we can do. I must inform you that this is not a call to arms, but an investigation. The creature the humans have awoken is shrouded in shadow and difficult to oversee. It fits every description of the goddess from the dark world but I have no solid evidence. I must know without a shadow of a doubt that this is indeed what the humans are up against before we pursue this any further."

"Why do you suspect it is Hel? Or even a creature born from her realm?" Frigg asked. The balls began to crumble and reform to show several shapes. Humans, mutilated and torn to shreds.

"Heimdalls senses were drawn to these murders, a few among dozens. When he turned his focus on them the figure could not be identified. Nothing in the human realm is capable of this, and the mark it leaves is unique. It is something of our origin. I believe it is Hel, but as I said, I need to know more. I need eyes on Midgard."

"So you want a search party to go looking for her? We havent interfered in human dealings in centuries, how can we do so now without causing some sort of disturbance among their people?" Being the one assigned to watch over earth, Thor felt as though it was he who should figure out what needed to be done.

"We must be discreet. Sneak in and blend, much like a sorcerer." Everyones eyes turned to Loki as that was who Odin was staring at. He looked around uncomfortably, as much as he wanted to help the council he couldn't possibly care less about the meager dealings on earth.

"Father, please, I understand my skill set seems the wisest decision but surely-"

"Surely nothing. You are the only one who can travel between the realms undetected and move amongst the humans without arising suspicion. If this creature is who I think it is, she will take notice of you, which is why Heimdall will be watching you closely." Loki swallowed hard, trying not to be insulted by his fathers worry. _How frightening could this creature really be to the gods?_

"If it is the will of the council, I will oblige." He said bowing his head slightly to conceal his frustration. There were matters he needed to be taking care of on here in Asgaard, this assignment was simply a hindrance to him.

"It is our will. You will leave immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

The heart is the best part. It sends a pulse through her body like nothing she could ever imagine, life perhaps? She did not know and all wanted was more.

As she swallowed the blood it seeped into her veins, through her body giving her warmth she never felt from anything else. A slow beating reverberated through her. It was life, power, and for those short moments after she consumed it she felt euphoric. The power she gained never left her but that warmth always faded. She hoped one day she would find a way to sustain it, but so far there had been nothing.

She had been weak at first, and knew not whom she was or how she had come into this existence, in this body. All she remembered was black silence, with slight flashes of sound and strange faces running through her mind. It was as if all she was before this short time she had been alive was a conscious mist, floating in a dark world. Every action she had been compelled to do seemed like pure instinct, but she felt it was coming from some dark region of her memory. She was much stronger now.

As she stared at her latest victim lying below her she wondered what color his eyes had been before she had taken him. He lay drained and mutilated on the floor before her with dark grey holes penetrating his skull. The eyes were always mystifying to her, as they were her least favorite part of the humans and yet she found herself staring into them every time, wondering about the human she was about to consume, or had already. It was like they told her everything and nothing about the creature she was taking, but sometimes she could feel something in the pit of her stomach when she saw the life drain out of them. What it was she did not know.

She began to shiver, the warmth was gone. Even though she felt stronger than ever she always hated that moment when she felt the cold take over and the pulsing cease.

* * *

Loki seemed to be the least on edge as he walked with Thor and Odin down the rainbow bridge. Their heavy footsteps echoed through the silence between them. While Thor and Odin seemed concerned for what lay ahead in Lokis journey, he was simply dreading going to one of his least favorite realms. He should have felt like they did, but for some reason he felt more curious than afraid of the mysteries that lay ahead. They approached the entrance to the other realms where Heimdall awaited.

"Have you located the entity?" Odin asked commandingly as he briskly walked right past the golden watchmen and into the transportation room.

"Not quite, my king, it has faded once more from my sight. However, I have a lock on where the last human was devoured." They all turned and faced him at his vile sounding words, and for the first time since his assignment Loki felt a slight twinge of panic in his stomach. Odin turned to him with final words.

"No matter what you find, do not take harsh actions until you report back to me, is that understood?" Loki nodded and after a brief hug he turned to Thor who put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Be careful, brother." He said worriedly.

"When am I not?" Loki said with a slight smirk. He was always much more tactful in these scenarios than Thor, and both of them knew it. With that, he turned and fell through the bifrost plummeting to earth.

The wind howled loudly in his ears as Loki landed on the snow covered ground. The gate had created a high reaching flurry around him but the storm overpowered it, creating a good cover to land undetected. As he gathered his bearings he had to squint to observe his surroundings. A dark forest shrouded by the blizzard lay before him as he began to trudge forward. In moments he had reached a clearing with a huge house lying on the other side. No lights, no sign of life. The sight of it was eerie, and Loki hesitated before making his way across the snow.

The door was already open, rocking slightly back and forth as he entered, _someone has already forced their way in_. He sealed the door behind him, lowering the sound from the howling wind to a slight whistle. For a moment he stood in silence, instantly feeling a dark presence lurking in the shadows of the old house. _It seems I am in the right place._

Quietly he walked forward, not making a sound as he began to explore, peering from room to room. In minutes he heard a clacking, a window opening and closing from the blizzard outside. He walked towards the sound until he came upon a dark hallway with a large heavy door at the end, slightly ajar, with a thin beam of light coming through. The banging window lay on the other side, and he knew what else did, too. There was a strange putrid scent in the air that caused his stomach to churn.

When he opened the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Loki had fought many battles in his life and seen much violence and bloodshed, many men mutilated from war, but this was like nothing he had ever come across. The dim moonlight was creeping in through the window casting a shadow on the horror before him, _bloodless, lifeless, stiff_. Everything about the corpse instantly sent chills down his spine. The skin was a sickening grey clinging to the bones as if the body was shriveled up by the sun. The abdomen had been hollowed out and looked like an empty black hole, but the worst part was the position. Every limb was contorted in a way that was unnatural, but instead of looking broken and snapped, every part was rounded, as though the human was bent like clay instead of broken forcibly. Only the fingers looked like snapped branches, and the face would have been staring right at him if the eyes were still in the sockets, as if the human had looked to the doorway with a hope for escape in his last moments.

Loki leaned down to take a closer look and noticed that not a drop of blood or piece of organ tissue lay anywhere in sight. He lifted the body to look underneath and was surprised to find it felt light as a feather. Whoever, _whatever_, had done this had been incredibly thorough, savoring every last drop of flesh and blood.

He stood looking at the disgusting body, and couldn't help but smirk slightly. He should have been disgusted but his interest was piqued. There was no possible way a creature born of earth could have done this, and if there was anything Loki loved it was a worthy opponent. Now, how to hunt the hunter?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She suddenly came to a dead stop. One moment she was blowing with the storm through this new existence, prowling for more sustenance and the next she stood still in the forest, wind and snow spiraling all around her. Sparks were igniting in the corners of her mind; indecipherable thoughts came forward as if they had been buried deep down. Something, or someone, was nearby causing this, and she instantly began to make her way back towards the scene of the crime.

The window was in her sight in seconds as she was drawn towards this energy, much more powerful than any she had felt from the other creatures in this strange place. There was something moving in the house. _Impossible, not this quickly, who could have known? _She slowed as she came closer, not wanting to be seen.

She dispersed herself into a cloud of particles to blend in with the snow and watched as a creature studied the human remains. She instantly could tell he was not of this world, his aura was like nothing she had felt before. It had occurred to her for some time that she was not from this place, and eventually someone may come looking for her. Someone from her world perhaps?

He looked up suddenly towards the window and made direct eye contact with her. Instantly it felt as though a bolt of electricity entered her mind and opened a floodgate of memories. It gave her such a panic that she flew back and fell into her full form into the snow, unconscious.

* * *

_Vigdissss… awaken….._

_Frozen. Everything around her was too cold, the ice held her in place. She had no breath. Pressure from all sides kept her still, didn't allow her to see anything but the endless mist ahead of her._

_A face appeared, dark and grey. The face was too distant to see, but long tresses of black hair seemed to move towards her._

_Vigdisssss… be ssstill… Your time has come_

* * *

A sudden chill went up Lokis spine which made him shiver.

He couldn't help but stare at the shuddering window, sure that a moment before a face had appeared and disappeared so quickly that blink and he would have missed it. Even if he had not seen anything, he felt it. The creature perhaps? Odd considering it had never stayed in one place long enough to be located and let alone seen by Heimdall. Was it drawn to him?

He stood and cautiously paced towards the window. He felt an icy sensation start to creep up his fingertips and the edge of his nose, not a cold created by wind and snow on Midgard. A different kind of cold, and the moment he felt it he knew the creature must be near.

The vision outside startled him, as it was not at all what he had been expecting. A womanly figure dressed in rags lay sprawled out in the snow, seemingly knocked out. Could this be the creature or simply another victim? The blurred details from the surrounding blizzard made it difficult to tell so he jumped out of the window to the ground with no thought to the fact that if it was the evil being, she could attack at any moment.

Loki stood motionless and waited after he landed to see if the figure would move. Stillness.

He began to approach the figure and realized quickly that the eerie cold was now slowing his movements, creeping into his muscles and joints, as if it was trying to freeze them.

This was the monster he had been sent to find, and the fact that it was so easy unnerved him, something wasn't right.

He got close enough to see her face, it seemed lifeless, and for a moment he perhaps thought her dead. Her skin lacked color, but her hair was charcoal black falling all around her slim figure. Nothing about her seemed frightening, she was actually quite beautiful. Had he not seen what she had done to the humans he would not think to fear her. And fear her he should.

Her eyes opened and he instantly felt the cold take over his entire body, inside and out. He couldn't move, and his breath became short. Panic began to grow in his gut as he stared at the creature.

She was slowly sitting up, as though she was having trouble moving herself. Her eyes seemed unfixed on the world around her, as if someone else was in control. First her legs snapped out of place, contorted, and then her arms. Then in a single brisk movement the sound of her snapping limbs falling back into place shot her up into the air where she hovered and stared at Loki. Had he been able to move he would have fallen back in sheer terror, he had never seen anything move in such an unnatural way. Her eyes were fixated on his.

They were mostly black, with slight shades of blue and grey lining the pupil. He found them strangely enchanting before he noticed that the cold was beginning to cause an indescribable pain coming from his insides. She was only silent for a moment.

"Where you come from!" she growled, her voice sounded as though it had several pitches. He couldn't answer. After a moment she floated down to the ground and came towards him. He noticed that the snow around her was still, as if some sort of barrier was stopping it. She placed her fingertip on his nose and instantly the icy pain ceased, but he fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion. He gasped for a long time before he finally felt as though he could breathe. By the time he looked up there was nothing but snow and trees, she had gone.

* * *

_The ice melted freeing her body and allowing her to float upwards into the dark mist. She couldn't see anything around her clearly, just shadowy figures moving around but never getting close enough for her to see. She tried to speak but had no voice. _

_ Solid ground formed under her feet and she stumbled before being able to stand, she was very weak. The figure with the moving dark hair stood closely to her, observing her. It started to walk towards her, but she couldnt see any details. As hard as she tried to focus her vision remained blurry and uncontrollable. One word came from its mouth over and over as it came closer. Vigdiss... _

She opened her eyes suddenly. Another memory, she had only had a few since her encounter with the being from another world, but they had given her answers. At least now she knew her name, Vigdis. And yet there were more questions than ever. Who was she? Before she had not really given it too much thought, her instincts had been controlling her every move, but now she pondered her purpose. Why was she here? Was it simply to take the lives of the humans and wreak havoc on this land? And who exactly had she encountered in the blizzard?

His eyes had entranced her, not merely because of the memories they awoke, but the energy emanating from them was far more intense than anything she had felt from the humans. She was more connected to him than to any other creature she came across, and yet had left him there in the forest. Why? To spare his life.

She had wanted to devour him more than she had ever wanted to with a human, his blood could have kept her warm forever, but his eyes stopped her. She felt his terror when she looked into them, along with another powerful feeling she couldn't quite understand. For the first time in her existence in this place she had let thought and feeling control her actions, and had decided to spare him the horrible death she had wrought on the other victims.


End file.
